gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gogogadget831/Total Drama Theory - How Would I Write A Total Drama Season?
Hey guys! GoGoGadget831 here, and welcome to Total Drama Theory! I've been wanting to do several of these for a long time (in fact I've done one about nine months ago on how I would improve Mike). Anyways, this blog series is where I discuss certain aspects of the show and give my opinions/feedback on them. For today's topic, I'm going to discuss how I would write a Total Drama season. So, recently, there's been quite a bit of talk/speculation about Season 6 being another All-Star season and future seasons with a whole bunch of new competitors. I kind of have a hunch that this show is going to have a pretty repetitive pattern of All-Star season, then season with new contestants, All-Star season, then season with new contestants. I think Pahkitew Island is definitely a step forward in the right direction for the series. However, I think if there was a bit more of a variety to the show, then I think it will be even better. So, without further ado, let me share my version of a Total Drama season. My season is called: Total Drama Seven Seas Expedition Premise: The contestants go around the world on a luxurious McClean Dreamliner Cruise, which consists of five floors. The first floor is the Creepy Ship Prison where the losers stay. The second floor is where the interns will be. The third floor is basically the main deck (contains the crow's nest, Chef's kitchen, etc.). The fourth floor is the McClean Royal Suite, where the winners stay. The fifth floor is Captain's Quarters, which is strictly off limits! There would be two teams: the Heroic Dolphins and the Villainous Sharks. Challenges: The challenges will be mainly focused on water-themed challenges. This includes building a water slide, defeating a giant squid, underwater cooking, staying on a scary, desolate island, underwater laser tag, capture the flag, submarine racing, saving contestants on a creepy Titanic ship, underwater hide and seek, and several more. There will also be a special Atlantis challenge and an epic Bermuda Triangle showdown for the finale. Also, since they are going to different parts of the world and completing challenges, there should be a song every other episode to bring back the spirit of Total Drama World Tour. Elimination Ceremony: The contestants who are safe will receive different treasures from the treasure chest. The loser will get a worthless piece of junk and will be forced to take the Plank of Shame, take a dive down the Submarine of Losers, and leave the show. Running Gag: I was thinking a prank war between the interns and Chris/Chef. This will give the interns a bigger purpose on the show and actually make them get comuppance against Chris for treating them badly. Prank possibilities: itching powder in food, embarrassing pictures/videos on Celebrity Manhunt and many more. Backstory: I don't know if this will work for the show, but I was thinking we could have some sort of backstory in which there are pirates who are trying to take over Atlantis and they notice the Dreamliner cruise sailing past them. Maybe they could build some sort of underground drill and have Izzy (as Explosivo) build bombs to try and blow up the ship and some if necessary to take over. Just an idea. So, this is my brief description of my version of a Total Drama season. When Total Drama is good, it can do really amazing things, especially when they vary it up a bit. It really worked in Action and World Tour and I hope they bring different themes/variety to the table in the future. GoGoGadget831, out! Category:Blog posts